A New Race
by Kattastrofe
Summary: What happened after The Great Race on Oban? What will Eva do? Will Eva and Aikka ever see each other again. I know bad summary but this is my first story.


Three years had gone since The Great Race on Oban and Eva, to some known as Molly, where happy living with her father Don Wei on Earth. She had gone back to school and even though her grades weren't the best she had passed all her classes and had to choose a college. She never gave up racing as it were in her blood. She had grown a few inches and had let her hair grow to. She look like her mother except her black hair.

One day while Eva and Don were eating supper, a messenger knocked at the door. Don went to open. Reading the letter and let out a sight.

"What's wrong dad?" Eva looked at her father with worry.

"The President wants us to race again. This time on a planet named Calicio. Apparently we have to participate as you won on Oban." Eva could tell her father weren't happy about it but she couldn't help it.

"YES! We'll go. I'll go pack now." She yelled jumping with eager. "Do you know who the other teams are? Is Aikka racing?" Eva hadn't heard anything from the prince. He had promised to show her his kingdom, but not a word in three years. Eva figured he was to busy with fighting the Croggs. Yet, she missed him a lot. She hadn't heard from Jordan either but he was the Avatar and had other more important things to do.

"Eva, you have school and I have work, we can't go." Eva stopped on spot.

"What? But school is over in to weeks and I have taken all the exams. Please dad, I really want to go." She put up a face that her father couldn't help but say yes to.

Five days later they were packed and ready. They were accompanied by Stan and Koji. They wouldn't let a chance like this go to someone else.

Eva didn't know how long she had been in space but it felt like an eternity. Suddenly the whole ship started to shake and then it was still. The doors opened and there was a bright light.

Calico was a beautiful planet with lots of mountains and rivers. Eva smiled and felt like she did when she came to Alwas but only now she was Eva and not Molly.

"Welcome to Calico" said a familiar voice.

"JORDAN!" Eva ran to hug her friend. "I can't believe it's you. Are you here to watch over the race? How are you doing? Is everything going ok with being the Avatar? I missed you!"

"Whoa! Slow down Molly. I can only answer one question at the time. Yes, I'm here to see the race and watch over so nothing bad happens. I'm fine and being the Avatar is a great adventure. I missed you to partner". Jordan smiled and hugged her again. "How is you new gunner boy doing?"

"He's ok, but no one will ever be as good as you. Ben is just like you, always wanting to blast someone." Eva let out a sight.

"Eva, we have to go" Don Wei shouted to his daughter.

"I have to go, we have to get settled in, you know. Maybe I'll catch you later, if you're not to busy with Avatar stuff. It was nice to see you again Jordan. Bye for now". Eva turned and walked towards her team.

"Was that Jordan?" Don looked at Eva. "Yes" "Well, that was a surprise". Eva smiled. 'This is going to be a fun, old friends showing up.' Eva thought.

After a few hours Eva wanted to go explore. She left the Earth teams pit and headed for the racing area. It looked a lot like the racing area on Alwas, but had some other differences. Eva was much exited on racing. She noticed a big familiar figure standing amongst the crowd.

"Rush!" The Giant turned towards her. "Eva! HAHAHAHAHA! My, my, you've grown since last time. How are you?" Eva could see him smiling through his beard.

"I'm fine, and you? How are things going back on your planet? Is the rebuilds going well?" "Yes everything is going well, with me and the rebuilding. So, you are here to race. This is going to be just like Alwas, you, me and Prince Aikka". "Aikka is here?" Eva felt a blush coming. "Yes, he arrived yesterday and he asked if the earth team was racing. I didn't know, but maybe you should go and say hi". Eva felt like she was on fire. Aikka was here and he had asked about her. Well, not her directly, but if he asked for the earth team it was as close as it could come.

"Do you know where he is?" "I do believe the Nourasians are living south of here. Sorry I can't help you more". "Thanks, I'll see you later, bye." "Bye" Eva headed south. She had no idea what to say when she saw Aikka, but she knew she needed to speak with him. It took some time and at last she found the Nourasian pit. It was open, so she looked in. G'dar started to wail. It was obvious that he didn't recognize her. "Hey, G'dar, It's me, remember?" G'dar calmed down so Eva went to pet him when suddenly someone came running down the stairs.

"Who are you and what do you want with my mount?" It was a young nourasian man. He was almost a head higher then her and had long red hair and prizing blue eyes. He stood there with a sword pointed at her and she backed away from him.

"Aikka, don't you recognize me?"

"Molly, is that you?" His voice was darker then it was when they parted on Oban.

"Yes, have I chance that much?" Eva smiled.

"I'm so sorry; I thought you were an intruder. Forgive me" He put the sword away. "Let's go for a walk"

They walked around and talked about all sorts of things. Aikka told her about the war back on his planet. They had managed to drive the Croggs away and were now free. He told her he was sorry he hadn't made contact, he was very busy. Eva understood and said it was ok.

"Maybe after this race you can come and see my kingdom?"

"I would love to". Eva felt her cheeks burn. "It's getting late. I should go back before my father sends out a search team. It was very nice seeing you again. I'll see you on the opening ceremony tomorrow".

"Yes, it was nice seeing you to. I hoped it was you that were racing for Earth" He leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, earth princess. I'll see you tomorrow". Aikka turned around and headed back to his pit. 'What did I just do? I kissed her, what must she think of me?' Aikka shook his head and continued walking.

Eva stood there holding in the spot where Aikka's lips had touched just a few seconds ago. Getting out of her trance she smiled. He had kissed her. Retuning to her team she looked forward to the next day. Closing her eyes and falling asleep with a certain prince in her mind.


End file.
